girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-08-19 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Did they forget? Bkharvey (talk) 09:23, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Page is up. 17:03, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : Ah. Thanks for the notice! Things are taking a weird direction, looks like fun coming up! Bkharvey (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2019 (UTC) One big question is what the weird speech balloons in panel 3 are about. The horizontal bars swimming around the speech balloons look like that magnetic clank guy who attacked the train. I wonder if it's regular people using a sparky PA system, rather than a monster. Bkharvey (talk) 17:42, August 19, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I was wrong about switching away to the ninjas, but I get partial credit if they're the ones responsible for those speech balloons. :-) In other news, I hope Albia isn't going to just wave her hands and solve all their problems. Talk about deus ex machina, although this would be dea rather than deus. Last comment for the moment: It's refreshing how everyone is working at cross purposes; they don't just read each others' minds about what to do next. Bkharvey (talk) 17:48, August 19, 2019 (UTC) I wonder exactly what help Albia is going to provide here. Based on the glowing eyes, is this maybe a "peeping into the infinite" type of thing, where Trelawney Thorpe is just going to be extra-super-sparky for long enough to fix the machine? Or is this an outright possession by the Queen? Also, if Thorpe can just do this whenever things get super bad, does that imply that Albia (or some system of hers) is always monitoring her subjects? Or at least her "sacred guardians"? That kind of surveillance (in combination with her tampering with Gil's memories) might shed some light on the old line. Quantheory (talk) 17:56, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah. We tend to think of the reign of the queens as an idyllic time, but there are definitely creepy aspects to what Albia can do. Bkharvey (talk) 18:07, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. "Great lady Alexa, I'm out of detergent." We, too, live in strange times. Bkharvey (talk) 18:11, August 19, 2019 (UTC) So, who sent the ninjas? I'm betting it's Lucrezia herself, time-looped, in who knows which body. Bkharvey (talk) 18:43, August 19, 2019 (UTC) I'd guess that Trelawney will now do super-charged extracton-machine repair. Plus of course adding in whatever little bits that Albia thinks is a good idea. And I'd guess that the attackers were sent by some Lucrezia-minion, but yes, the Woman Herself is also a possibility. And Tarvek and Gil and Co.? Maybe now you'll tie up and gag LuAgatha? --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:57, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : I venture a prediction that Trelawney will gag Lucrezia by magic as her first action as Queen proxy. Bkharvey (talk) 06:15, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Thinking about it, there are a lot of threads here. We have these fake British troops that claim to be allied with Lucrezia and coming to rescue her, who are suspected to have . The Grey Hoods themselves had very utopian plans, but apparently they were just being used by Snacky to assist in his apotheosis. Then there's Steelgarter, who apparently (what happened between her and Violetta anyway?). She's apparently one of the masterminds behind that involves using something/someone from Skyfander to overthrow Albia? I'm not sure whether this is all being orchestrated/coordinated by Lucrezia in some fashion, or if this is just a loose coalition of anti-Albia plots with different goals that happen to be in contact with each other. Also, where has Rakethorn been? Whose side is he on?Quantheory (talk) 17:04, August 20, 2019 (UTC) : And Bang. Mustn't forget Bang. Bkharvey (talk) 17:09, August 20, 2019 (UTC) : Rakethorn is evidently off fighting the ninjas; Maxim mentioned him, tho he got the guiy's name wrong. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:20, August 22, 2019 (UTC)